roamfandomcom-20200213-history
832 Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel, C.
Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel (born -73, died -4) Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "Sural returned to Scalify to find that he had been born two grandsons, Scrawny Hyberital Candoam Pavinny and Cenesal Pavinny Candoam. War broke out between Machyal and Renyal a matter of days after his arrival at his new post, and although he was not familiar with the Aeran Well, his reputation as a leader and true Roaman preceded him. The Governor of Fuscry was the former Consul Ambyal Adesican, and his fellow Fuscrite well Captains were Devisal Voriel-Cuinsal, Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Prellal Juctor-Amussal. Sural had served with Adesican's husband Ambyal Voriel Candoam in Crylalt, and convinced him to throw his support behind Machyal. The other Captains followed suit, pooling their troops and denying military support to Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor or Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the twenty-seven year old son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had preposterously been appointed as Consul by a cowed Senate." "The following year Machyal's legions landed in Scalify, and were met by Sural's Fuscrite army and the legions of other Captains loyal to his cause. Amussal Barbar Gibruny foolishly challenged the experienced general to battle near the Roaman Well, and was soundly defeated. Renyal had travelled south to command the forces in Inachria, hoping to reinforce those of Amussal before they could be brought to battle. He was murdered in his own camp" "As Consul for the previous year, Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel was legally obliged to oversee the election of magistrates for the following year, although in this instance those elections again included that of his own unconstitutional bid for the office of Consul. During the election period, Machyal died suddenly. The city was thrown into panic, with accusations of assassination cast at hundreds of targets, not least Sural himself. Sural knew that this was a constitutional crisis which needed to be managed both delicately and firmly for Roam to avoid collapsing again into internal conflict. Seizing the moment, he approached Moody Machyal's thirty-year old son Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, with whom he had campaigned in Crylalt and Pricia during the war. Sural knew that Proud Machyal did not want to seize power, and had grown to resent the shadow of his father, but that he also had the loyalty and respect of the same political allies and armies as his father had. Sural convinced Proud Machyal to oversee the election of new magistrates, particularly Consuls who were not associated with his father or his allies, and then to hand the reins of power and command of the military back to the Senate and the elected magistrates of the Republic. Thus Sural, in his last act as Sentinel, defeated tyranny and restored democracy to the Republic. The new Consuls were Crooked Nusal Candoam and Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel, and the fact that they were fairly innocuous and uneventful Consuls was seen as a great victory for Roam and a new beginning for the Republic." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Vulgar Renyal was intrigued by Scruval's proposals, but they were again opposed, this time by a wide coalition of Provincial Bursars, who made much of their fortunes through their political tax arrangements in the Provinces, and Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Lazy Tavengyal Juctor-Glumal Voriel whose Glumal branch of the Juctor family had established itself as a reliable if unscrupulous tax collection agency, despite ancient statutes proscribing such activities to Senators. Scruval was disappointed at the lack of fight in his friend Sepredal, who could have threatened the Juctor-Glumals with trial and expulsion from the Senate for their corruption, but Sepredal had no intention of causing a political storm for little gain to himself. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "In the days before the elections for the following year, Moody Machyal died suddenly. Proud Machyal, twenty-nine years old, attended his father's funeral in Roam surrounded by cowed Senators, political tension and suspicion. In the uncertainty of the power vacuum, Young Sural implored Proud Machyal to oversee the election of new magistrates and leave Roam for Crylalt so that the Republic could be restored to democracy and the Constitution could once again be the supreme authority in Roam. Proud Machyal agreed, and monitored the elections like a Consul alongside Devisal Qualens-Pagnal Juctor, who had gladly stepped back from the front line following Moody Machyal's death. Crooked Nusal Candoam and Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel were returned as Consuls, and Proud Machyal was rewarded with a humble Officer's position (his sixth in total), as were his brother Hessal and his husband Pagnal. "Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Consul Category:Juctor Category:Juctor-Glumal Category:Voriel Category:Conduit Category:Conduit of Juctor Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Divorced Category:Captain of Nephon Well Category:Captain Category:Captain 2 Times Category:Captain of Aumpran Well Category:Bursar Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Tyranny Category:Administrator